Book of Lost Memories
by Yuuki Trinity
Summary: Lucy, Wendy and Levy decided on a mission and along the way, something has been bothering Lucy and yet she can't seem to pinpoint what bothers her. Upon doing the job request, she meets familiar people who knew her when she was still 7 years old and doing the mission leads her to face an old acquaintance.
1. Part I

**_Hello everyone. Good day! I have made a change with this story. At first, it was supposed to be a one-shot but as requested, I'll be making a continuation of this story. I have divided the recent story to 3 chapters since the second chapter was too long. Please bear with me guys. :) I would like to thank those people who took their time in reading this story. I like this story, I had fun making it so that's why I also decided to continue it. Lucy and Jellal are my favorite crack pairing but we might never know how this story would end since I'm still making it. Haha. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you!_**

Sincerely,

**Yuuki Trinity**

P.S: I made the story according to how I see it and that includes the characters. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

Six months after the Grand Magic Tournament, Fairy Tail was back to their usual building in the city of Magnolia. They have regained their honor back as the strongest guild after the games and have gained a lot of new members and job request as well, so the guild itself was back to its usual disposition but now, it is much noisier than ever.

Inside the guild, Lucy was sitting by the bar counter while Mirajane was busy cleaning the glasses that was recently washed with dry cloth.

Lucy had her head in her arms that was rested in the table and she was staring straight into the guild doors, into nothing in particular, clearly spacing out. "Lucy, are you alright?" Mirajane asked Lucy with a concern voice.

"Mmm..." Lucy said as she continued to stare at the doors.

"Lucy?" Mirajane once again questioned, stopping herself from her the cleaning.

"Hey Mira, where are Natsu, Gray and Erza? I don't see them anywhere." Lucy finally raised her head and Mira saw a weary look on her face.

"They went out on a mission Lucy, did they not tell you? I thought you knew." Mirajane answered. Still, concern was evident on her face for the young celestial mage. "Lucy, are you still sick? You should head home to rest more Lucy; you don't seem to have fully recovered."

"I guess so." Lucy said, showing a force smile as she scratched the back of her head. "I think I should take your advice Mira. I should go home and take some more rest. I'm sorry if I worried you and thank you for your concern." Lucy said as she stood up and waved Mirajane goodbye.

As Lucy walked through the guild doors, "Oh, Lucy-san!" Wendy greeted Lucy as she entered the guild but was not noticed by the celestial mage who was now deep in thought, marching to the city streets.

Wendy approached Mirajane in the bar counter.

"Mira-san, is something wrong with Lucy-san?" the young dragon slayer asked the barmaid who resumed to clean the glasses.

"I don't know Wendy. She's been spacing out ever since she entered the guild. Something might be bothering her." Mira said as she and Wendy were staring at the guild entrance where Lucy's back view can no longer be seen.

While walking in the streets of Magnolia, she did not bother to look where she was heading, her feet led the way and the path that her feet took her was towards her apartment, her home. She was walking through her usual path, balancing her walk at the edge of the riverside. She stopped from her track just a few feet away from her apartment.

_**'Wake up Lucy! This is no time to be thinking, I have to look for a mission for the rent.'**_ slapping both her cheeks with each hand. Now she sat herself at the river edge and was about to start thinking again when she heard a familiar voice.

"Lu-chan!" Lucy turned around and found her best friend Levy approaching her.

"Lu-chan, I have been looking for you. I was supposed to return your novel today, remember? But Mira said you left the guild and went home a few minutes before I arrived. You okay Lu-chan?" Asked Levy as she faced Lucy.

"I'm okay Levy-chan. What makes you say that?" Letting out a forced laugh, which her friend can see through that something was indeed bothering her.

"Something is bothering you. I can clearly see it Lu-chan. What is it? Maybe I can help you." questioned Levy, troubled that her friend might be in danger again.

"It's nothing really." Lucy said while scratching her temple and showing her friend a forced smile.

"Lu-chan! Tell me." Levy was now serious and had a stern face.

Lucy's face was now showing the weary look that she had on earlier and shifted her gaze along the street of magnolia, her eyes were distant.

"I don't really know what's been bothering me lately Levy-chan. I've been thinking of a lot of things recently and don't know where to begin. A lot of things have happened and I can't really pinpoint what is causing me to be so tired." Lucy gave out a heavy sigh after telling Levy, though there were some parts she purposely did not tell her bestfriend.

"Lu-chan... I'm sorry I did not notice you were this troubled." Levy said in an apologetic tone.

"No, no Levy-chan! Don't say you're sorry. You don't have to be and you've got no reason to be saying you're sorry. Look, I'm fine, see! And I'm not physically hurt and I can say I fully recovered from that troublesome cold." Lucy was now restless, trying to divert Levy's attention who was now sulking.

"Really Lu-chan?" Levy said, her face was now starting to lighten up. "If you say your okay, why don't we go back to the guild and look for a mission to earn money for your rent?" Levy said and then grabbed Lucy's wrist and almost dragging her back towards the guild.

"Eehhhh? Aye, aye! How did it end up like this?" Lucy yelled as she was taken back to the guild by levy who was hauling her.

Back at the guild, Mirajane was serving drinks to the guild members when the guild doors opened and in came Levy along with Lucy who was being pulled in the wrist.

"Ara, Ara! Lucy came back." Mirajane said as she smiled at the sight of Lucy.

"Wait Levy-chan! Wait!" Lucy tried to stop her friend from pulling her. "We're already here Levy-chan, you can let go of my wrist now." Lucy was trying to free herself from Levy's grip.

"Ah! I'm sorry Lu-chan!" Levy let go of Lucy's wrist and apologizes to Lucy.

"It's okay Levy-chan." Lucy laughed and sweat dropped at how her friends' grip can be strong when she's excited and she took note of it.

Lucy and Levy were now approaching the request board that had a lot of pinned papers. The job requests for the guild were piling up after the games with different types of demand and all sorts of reward.

Levy with her index finger to her chin tried to choose a request among the papers in the board.

"Ah! How about this one Lu-chan?" Levy took out a paper from the board and showed it to Lucy who tried to read what the request was.

"Levy-chan, that won't work." Lucy pushed back the paper that was in front of her back to levy.

"Why won't it work?" Levy pouted and said.

"Are you willing to wear a bunny outfit and work as a waitress in a pub where a lot of old perverted mages would appear and cause trouble Levy-chan?" Lucy said as if predicting the possibility of it occurring if they take the request. With this said, Levy's sweat drop.

"Hahaha. I don't think that would work Lu-chan." Letting out a forced laugh. "Let's take another look at the board. Mmm.. There sure are a lot more of request lately huh? It's so hard to choose which one to take." Levy now returned her attention back to the board.

"Lucy-san, Levy-san?" Wendy who was sitting in a table with Romeo now approached them. "Are you fine now, Lucy-san?" Wendy asked Lucy as she moves toward her.

"I'm fine Wendy. Why do you ask?" Lucy was shock at Wendy's sudden question.

"Well, earlier when you left the guild, it seemed that you were deep in thought or should I say you look tired that you did not even notice I greeted you at the guilds' entrance door." Wendy said with a concerned look on her face.

"Ah! I'm sorry Wendy for not noticing. It's true that I was not myself earlier but look, I'm fine now." Lucy answered and she clearly knows she's not that fine; something is causing her to be tired but tried avoiding thinking about it.

"Neh! Wendy, I thought you were with Natsu and the rest on the mission. What happened?" Lucy asked Wendy as to change the topic from acting unusual earlier.

"I was supposed to be with them but Master did not allow me to join the mission. He said that since I am still adjusting and learning how to control my magic, I shouldn't join yet on going on missions with Natsu and the rest so that there would be less cost to the damage they might cause." Wendy explained and had a gloomy look.

Lucy laughed at the thought of 'less damage'. "Since you were not able to join their mission, why don't you join us instead Wendy? Levy is pretty enthusiastic in going on a mission." Lucy replied and pointed at Levy who still hasn't chosen any request from the hundreds of papers on the board.

"Really Lucy-san? Would it be alright if I joined you?" Wendy said and a smile crossed the young dragon slayer's face.

"It's fine, it's fine Wendy-chan! Come here, help me look for a request that we could do." Levy said, pulling Wendy by the hand to the board. Both of them started searching for a request in the huge board.

Lucy thought, _**'Now I wonder how this would turn out.'**_ And she smiled while watching the two girls going through the request on the board.

"Aha! This one Lu-chan!" Levy said and shoved it to Lucy as she tried to read the request, almost cross eyed. She pushes back the paper to Levy and shook her head for disapproval. Levy was dejected.

"How about this one?" Wendy said, showing both the girls the request that she saw and found it very interesting. She thought it fits the two girls' interest. Levy and Lucy took a look at the request that Wendy chose and both said in unison, "It's perfect Wendy!"

Wendy blushed at Levy and Lucy's words.

"Okay. Let's show this to Mirajane and have it approve." Levy said as she took the paper and brought it to Mirajane who was back at the bar counter. Mirajane took the paper and wrote it on the guilds' log book and stamped it, indicating it was approved. Levy came back wearing a big smile and said, "So, when do we leave?"

The next day, the girls met at the train station at around 9 o'clock in the morning to leave for Ariel Town. The request was to take place in a mansion that was owned by a well known family in the area.

In the train, "Lu-chan, what do you think this book is about that we'll be looking for?" Levy asked, curious on the request they took. "It must be some special book huh?"

"Maybe..." Lucy said in a whisper as she shifted her gaze through the trains' window. Wendy who was sitting across her fell asleep and Levy was also about to doze off. Lucy however, did not sleep throughout the travel and she still had that distant gaze in her eyes.

"We're here Levy-san. Wake up!" Wendy shook Levy who was still asleep.

"Huh?" Levy slowly opened her eyes and immediately stood up.

"Alright, let's go!" Levy shouted with her fist in the air, she attracted a lot of attention from the passengers from her action.

"Geez Levy-chan. You're all hype up." Lucy face palmed herself at her friends' embarrassment. Wendy was laughing at Levy's optimism.

Lucy, Wendy and Levy made their way to the city and looked for the mansion. They kept on asking for directions at the passerby's, making sure they were on the right path to the mansion. They arrive at the mansion's gate as directed by the town's people and Levy stepped forward to press the buzzer and spoke on the speaker, "Good day! We are from Fairy Tail and we've come for the job requested by Ernst Frau." there was no reply from the speaker. Levy was about to buzz again when,

"You may enter." A voice was heard from the speaker and after that, they heard a click and the gate opened itself for them to enter.

The three girls entered and followed the path that led to the entrance of the mansion where they saw a man standing in front of the door. As they approach the entrance, the man greeted them with a bow and said, "Good afternoon. I am Vincent. I am this family's head butler; I will be guiding you to meet the master, the person who requested the job. Please do follow me."


	2. Part II

_**Hi everyone! As mentioned in the first chapter, I divided this to two chapters since it was very long. I apologize for the changes because I thought it was just going to be a one-shot. Enjoy! Chapter 4 is coming out, soon, very soon. Thank you!**_

Sincerely,

**Yuuki Trinity**

P.S: I made the story according to how I see and imagined it and that includes the characters. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

Lucy was staring at the butler, she was now stuck at her standing position, it bothered her as she thought, _**'Where have I seen his face?'**_. Vincent noticed that Lucy has been staring intently and tried to look at Lucy, and then he smiled as if remembering her instead. Lucy notices his smile, the more she was bothered. He then turned his focus on the entrance door.

Vincent opened the door to reveal a spacious room, with a gigantic chandelier that illuminated the whole space, the area had a stairway in the center that separated in the middle. He led them to a hallway that was to the right, "This way please." He continued to walk them through the hallway, passing by a lot of room. The hallway itself was magnificent, as if personally crafted by hands; the pillars that they were seeing had carvings. Vincent stopped in front of a silver door and knock 3 times before opening it. He entered and step aside, directing them to enter the room. In the rooms' wall, paintings were hanged; each painting was a landscape of beautiful scenery. At the center of the room, there was a settee on both sides with a center table. Further, the room only had one big glassed windowpane and at its front, there was a chair behind a desk table. On the chair, there was a man seated, and on one settee at the room center, a young man and woman were seated.

"Please, feel free to enter and take your seat." The woman said, ushering Lucy, Wendy and Levy to approach them. Wendy looks back and saw that Vincent disappeared from the entrance of the room.

As they took their seat on the opposite settee, "Lucy?" the young man said out loud, making Lucy miss her seat and landing on her butt on the floor, "umph!"

Levy immediately stood up and helped Lucy stand up, she wanted to laugh but stopped herself and thought it was inappropriate.

"Ouch, that hurt." Lucy said while trying to stand up, she felt pain in her butt.

"I'm sorry Lucy. I did not mean to startle you. I was surprised to meet you in this situation. I sincerely apologize." The young man said, as he bowed his head, apologizing to Lucy.

"Please forgive my son for his actions." The woman who was sitting beside the young man also stood up and bowed her head to apologize.

Lucy immediately raised her hands, ushering them to raise their heads, "No, No! Please do not apologize. It is my fault for not paying attention. My clumsiness just comes in unexpected events. By the way, umm... it seems that I should be the one apologizing of what I am about to say next, but, do I know you?" Lucy said in an apologetic tone. She was not sure if she knew them personally but she felt somehow a familiar presence. Now, Levy and Wendy were confuse of the situation they were in.

"Well, it seems that the young lady of the Heartfilia mansion has grown up into a fine young lady. Hello there, Lucy. Looking vey young there." The man from the chair behind the desk table stood up and approaches them, Lucy saw his face and he was showing his smile to welcome them, then as if on cue she felt nostalgic upon seeing his face.

"Dear, it seems that she does not remember us. That can be accepted since we have not seen each other for 16 years, right Lucy?" The woman said, showing an angelic smile. Wendy noticed that the woman in front of them had a graceful presence. Though she seemed old, yet she was still stunningly beautiful with silky black hair that was tied in a ponytail and she had dark green eyes that captivated her.

"Okay then. Since it has been that long, let us introduce ourselves again to the young lady and her company." The man said, he was now grinning. "I should introduce myself first; I am Ernst Frau, the master of this mansion. It is I who made the request that brought your presence here. This is my wife, Elizabeth Frau who has been by my side for as long as I can remember and this young man here, is our eldest son, Otto Frau whom as I remember, was one of your playmates at a young age Lucy, so I guess that makes him your childhood friend."

After he introduce themselves to Lucy, Wendy and Levy, the door opened and Vincent entered carrying a tray of what seemed like cups that had tea in it as well as there was a plate of shaped cookies. He served the tea to Lucy and the rest, giving each of them a cookie in a small plate. The tea's smell slowly filled the room and Vincent said,

"This tea is nectar Tea. Please enjoy." Vincent said and smiled; he bowed and made his exit from the room.

Lucy was still shocked at everyone's gesture but when she saw Vincent's smile and smelled the scent of the tea, she quickly took the cup instinctively, savoring the smell and took a sip. Engulfed by the teas' flavor, she recalled a single memory when she was still little.

_Flashback_

There was a bell heard in the garden, then a man called them. "Young Masters and young Lady! Your snack is served. Where are you?" The man was searching for the little ones who were playing by the garden. And then out of the bushes, 3 children came out, the eldest boy being 11 years old boy followed by an 8 years old boy who was holding onto a 7 years old blonde girl, with big grins plastered on their faces they were poking on the man and ran away for hiding.

"Young Masters, young Lady, your snacks are ready! Please eat them before they get cold." The man said as he was pleading the children who were running away to take their seat in the gardens' veranda and eat their snacks.

Since it did not work, he bended his knees, making sure he was leveled with the children's height, he called out the young Lady who was hiding in a nearby bush and ushered her to come closer and whispered something in her ear, "Young Lady Lucy, I have made your favorite drink, nectar tea as you requested the other day. Would you not like to drink it?" The man asked the little blonde girl who nodded her head, implying that she wanted to drink it. "Then please tell the young Masters to eat with you." after saying so, he stood up, confident that they would be barging into the veranda when the young Lucy said enthusiastically,

"You have me favorite tea! Okay, I'll tell them. They'll listen to me. Yey!" The young Lady Lucy ran off to where the young Masters were hiding.

After a few minutes of waiting by the table, the children were hurrying to the veranda, with little Lucy arriving first, excited to drink her favorite tea.

"Vincent-san, I've brought them! We're here for the snacks." Little Lucy said, as they seated themselves in the chair around the table, excited for the snacks that await them.

"Then, here you are. Enjoy your snacks young Masters and you too, young Lady Lucy." The man named Vincent said and served them their tea and snacks.

"Thank you Vincent!" The young masters said, smiling and taking a bite at their cookies.

"Thank you very much Vincent-san." Said the little Lucy, when Vincent heard this, he showed her his warm smile.

_End of Flashback_

Lucy smiled and whispered, "Thank you very much Vincent-san." She thought no one heard her but then, the master had a sensitive ear and heard her.

"Ah! You now remembered Lucy?" He asked her, waiting for her answer.

Lucy hesitated how to answer, but said, "Well, I don't remember all of it but I do remember everyone now, King Ernst, Queen Elizabeth and Big boy Otto." Lucy said, laughing at the last name when she remembered one of the young masters from before.

When they heard Lucy calling them with those names, they started laughing; they were amaze that Lucy was able to remember them by those names that the young children made themselves.

Levy and Wendy were now more confuse. They look from the Frau Family to Lucy. Lucy notice their confuse state and she cleared her throat to explain to her friends, "Before I explain, let me introduce you first." Lucy said and faced the Frau Family, "We are from the guild, Fairy Tail. We are here to take care of your request for finding the lost book. I am as you know; Lucy Heartfilia, a celestial mage and these are my friends, Levy McGarden, a solid script mage," Lucy said as she gestured on Levy who in turn waved her hand and smiled, "and Wendy Marvell, who is a dragon slayer." Wendy also smiled and blushed at the mention of dragon slayer.

After introducing themselves, Otto said, "We are the Frau Family. Levy-san and Wendy-san, we apologize if we created a confusion and lost track of the purpose that you came here. We were just overwhelmed by the fact that we have cross paths with an old friend of ours." Otto mentioned this and smiled at Levy and Wendy.

"You don't have to apologize. It's alright. We are happy to know that you are Lucy's friends, we were just confused for awhile but everything's cleared out I guess." Levy said, smiling at the others.

"Lucy used to stay with us when she was still a little girl, which was during that one summer. How old was she then dear?" Ernst asked his wife, he had a confused look on his face.

"She was 7 years old when she was introduced to us by her mother, dear. Her mother and I were childhood friends ourselves. So during that summer when Lucy was 7, she spent most of her time in the company of my sons since Layla mentioned that Jude was busy with their business." Elizabeth smiled at the thought her dear friend, Lucy's mother, Layla. Lucy had a small smile when she heard Elizabeth say things about her mother and she was starting to have that distant gaze.

"Mother, I guess that should be enough with the reminiscing. Am I correct father? They came here with a purpose." Otto said, sensing that the topic about Lucy's family past shouldn't be touch.

"That is right! Let's end that topic and proceed to the reason for this meeting." Ernst said this, agreeing with his son since they notice that Lucy's look and mood had change.

"Yes, Ernst-san. We also have a few questions regarding the request that you ordered. We were a little confuse when we saw the request that you have made." Sensing also the change of mood with their friend Lucy, Wendy asked and tried to think of possible questions that should be asked because she really did not have any questions in mind when she came inside the mansion, since the request was that they were supposed to do was to look for a book in the Frau's mansion. The description of the book would be explained in detail when they meet up with the person who made the request as written in the paper.

"Umm... Ernst-san, would you care to explain the full details of the book that we would be searching for in the mansion? There has been a question that has been bothering me when I saw the request but I will leave that question aside if you have explained the details of the request." Levy now had a curious look on her face as to what kind of request they were about to partake.

"Well, the book you would be searching for would be my second son's book, his most precious book that we do not know of; we are sorry to mention that we do not know how it looks like, it was Otto who mentioned the book to us." Ernst paused when he said those words, he was silent for awhile and Lucy sensed the change in atmosphere around the Frau family and shifted her attention to Ernst, then to Otto.

"That book," Otto also paused, "Has my younger brother's most precious treasures in it which he kept special. I know the book is still inside the mansion because the last time I remembered we spoke of it was when we were still young, before we left the old mansion, before the fire that broke out in that mansion, before he left us." Otto stops in his words. Silence was surrounding the atmosphere.

Upon hearing this, Lucy was shocked of Otto's last three words. She has forgotten of the other young master that was with her in that garden, the person who she was most closest to among the siblings, the second young Master whom Lucy remembered as her partner in crime, the young Master Fern.

"Fern told me as far as I could remember when we were young, before the fire incident broke out that he made a book. When he told me about the book, he had the biggest smile on his face. He said that his most treasured memories that he wouldn't like to forget were placed and written there." Otto said and showed them a weak smile. "Even though he was younger than me, he was much smarter and creative than I am, it did not shock me to know that he made a book with his own hands."

"That is why I made this request. To search for that book that my second son has left and hidden at the old mansion." Ernst responded in a soft voice.

"Otto-san, I have a question." Wendy voiced out.

"Yes. Please do ask if you have questions." Otto replied.

"What makes you sure that the book Fern-san made is still in the mansion?" Wendy asked this question.

"Because when I wanted Fern to show me that book, he said this, _'If you want to see the book, Ottonii-san, you have to search for it. And to help you, I'll give you this clue. It is kept hidden in a place where I keep my treasures.'_ Those were the last words he said about the book. We tried to search for that book ourselves among his things that were left after that fire but it was not there." Otto recalled.

"Umm... I have a question. You said earlier about leaving the old mansion. The book that we'll be searching for, is it not here in this mansion?" Levy was curious since she was puzzled; she has been thinking that they were to search for it in the mansion that they were in right now.

"The mansion that you'll be searching is not this mansion, I regret to inform you. But it would be our old mansion that we have deserted long ago." Elizabeth said in an apologetic tone.

"Would you take our request?" Ernst asked Levy as well as looking at Wendy, and then to Lucy whom they have notice was silent throughout the conversation. Then Lucy gave a small sigh, and said, "We'll take it. Since this request has been made by King Ernst and Queen Elizabeth, I guess I can't say no, can't I?" Lucy gave them a warm smile and afterwards, stood up.

"Let's go guys!" Lucy said at her two friends.

"Ehh! We're going now Lucy-san?" Wendy responded, shocked at Lucy's words.

"Of course! The earlier to search, the faster we'll find it." Levy said, she was pumped up once again after that long conversation.

Meanwhile, in the woods near Ariel town, there were two figures standing in a clearing, they were having a conversation when one figure suddenly appeared.

"Meldy, so, how was it?" one of the figures asked Meldy, the person who just arrived.

"They will be making their move today. As what I have heard, they will only be taking one request and the rest of the guild members will just remain in the guild, their master is there as well. The request that they took interest with is the one that involves the Frau family and that family had a request in search for a lost book in their abandoned mansion. The price for that request is already quite high and they planned to grab hold of the book before anyone does and exchange it for a larger amount of money. And when they take hold of the money, that is the time they will make a move on the Frau family. It seems like they wanted to take advantage first of the Frau family before they start out their real mission and that is, to assassinate Ernst Frau." Meldy explained the details that she looks into when she infiltrated the Orbey Guild, a dark guild.

"Is there more?" it was a man that asked Meldy.

"Well Jellal, the people who would search for the book would proceed to the old mansion. The group that the master sent out was Silas' group, Orbey guilds' top group of assassins who mostly completes there job at ease." Meldy stated, finishing her report about the dark guilds plan.

"I see. Ultear, what do you have in mind?" Jellal asked the other figure who was Ultear.

"I do not see any problem in planning a way to ambush their guild and finish this work." Ultear said.

"Then there is one way to finish this at the same time. I will do my part in the mansion and you two; will finish yours at their guild." Jellal declared to the other two.

"Eh! Why won't we go together?" Meldy exclaimed, she did not understand why Jellal would do it separately.

"That's fine Meldy. It's better this way so that we could finish it quickly. We will just meet up with him after in the next town. Right, Jellal?" Ultear cited out.

Jellal just smiled to confirm what Ultear has said to Meldy. Then the group of three went their separate ways, Ultear and Meldy, heading to the south where the dark guild was located and Jellal, heading north to where the old mansion is as what Meldy directed, also telling him the necessary information about the group he was following.

Meanwhile,

"Lu-chan! Luuuu-chan! Are you sure we're in the right path?" Levy cried out to her friend Lucy who was walking ahead of the group in the woods, following a pathway that was almost covered by the grass.

Lucy turned her head and looked over her shoulder to see that Levy and Wendy were a few feet away from her. "I am positive it was this way Levy-chan, I think." Lucy said, scratching her head.

"Eh! Lucy-san, we're lost!?" Wendy exclaimed she clearly heard what Lucy said even though she was a few feet away because; she was after all, a dragon slayer who has a keen sense of hearing and smell as well.

"No, no! We're not lost at all. I just said that 'I think' we are almost there." Lucy hastily answered back, her sweat dropped. Then she continued to walk further from the two girls. When she walked a few feet from where they stop, she called out to the two girls, "We're here!".

Levy and Wendy followed hurriedly where they heard Lucy's voice and found themselves standing in front of the old mansion's gate which was way bigger than the Frau Family were currently living in.

"Wow Lu-chan! This mansion is bigger than where they lived in right now." Levy said with an amazed tone.

Lucy thought, _**'Well this is bigger than I use to remember it. I wonder what happened to have caused the incident.'**_

"Lucy-san, how do we enter the gates?" Wendy who was also in awe asked. This was her first time seeing a mansion this big and doubted how they could possibly enter it when Lucy rejected the offer of Otto helping them out. She thought they should have asked a lot of questions before leaving.

Lucy then approached the side of the gate that had an automated lock. She pressed on a button on the lock and there was a beeping tone, then Lucy said, "10589". After saying those numbers, on the lower part, right side of the gate, they heard a click, when Wendy looked, she saw a part of the gate opened, fit enough for a person to enter.

"Lu-chan, you knew how to enter open the gate?" Levy asked her friend.

Lucy scratched her temple, "I do know how to open the small gate Levy-chan, Otto told me about the code when we were young and I still remembered, they informed me that they still have the same code as before but the bigger gate cannot be opened from the outside." Lucy explained. "Okay, let's start searching."

The girls then unlocked and entered the mansion's main door, it had the same lock but Lucy knew the code for it as well. Little did they know that an eye has been watching them from a distance.

"Lucy?" Jellal whispered, of course Jellal knew her, they have crossed paths in the tower of heaven as well as when they battled with Oracion Seis. _**'Don't tell me Fairy Tail took the request for the lost book? Why now?'**_ He thought, _**'This is not going to be easy.'**_ Jellal made his move and entered the mansion as well, making sure that his presence was hidden.

When he entered the mansion, he stopped and investigated his surroundings. _**'They are not yet here. Good.'**_ He then advance and tried to search for Lucy and her company.

"Lu-chan, look! This mansion is much more magnificent, it has a lot of sculptures and carvings on the wall, it's very detailed Lu-chan." Levy called out.

"Levy-san, we are not touring the mansion, we are trying to search for a book." Wendy cited out to Levy who was busying herself with examining the carvings on the wall.

"By the way Lucy-san, how are we supposed to search for the book in this big mansion? Now that I realize it, we don't have any other clues except for what Otto-san said about the place where Fern-san keeps his treasures." Wendy said but before Lucy could answer her, she started searching the next room after Levy entered it.

'_**A place where he kept his treasures?'**_ Lucy thought hard of the possible places where Fern enjoyed spending his time the most. It was very hard for Lucy to recall a past that was blurry to her, a past that seemed lost. She did not know why that past was difficult to remember. When she was trying to recollect events of the past, she heard a loud bang at the mansion's entrance and there were loud laughter's echoing the hallways of the mansion.

'_**What was that? Who would enter this abandoned place?'**_ Lucy was alarmed at the noise. When Lucy was about to take a peek, someone pulled her by the waist and covered her mouth, she was hauled to the next room. She was about to scream when she saw the face that owned the hands that held her, his face was just inches to her. She was wide eyed when she was face to face with Jellal who signaled her to hush.


	3. Part III

**Hello! I'm sorry if you thought this was a chapter update but it is not. This was part of the previous second chapter that I recently divided. I am continuing this story and made some changes with the previous chapters. I would also like to inform you the next chapter would be out soon, and I mean soon. Say like, a few hours from now or probably by tomorrow. This I assure you! Anyways, thank you once again and sorry!**

Sincerely,

**Yuuki Trinity**

P.S: I made the story according to how I see it and that includes the characters. Enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

Jellal let go of his hands that covered Lucy's mouth and Lucy grasped for air when he did so.

"Jellal?" Lucy said in a low voice, shocked by his sudden appearance.

"Lucy, you and your friends are no longer alone in this mansion. There is a dark guild that came here for the same purpose as you, to search for a lost book owned by the Frau family. You must leave this place immediately." Jellal explained in a single breathing.

"How did you know? Wait, where is Levy and Wendy?" Lucy was about to stand up and speed out the room when Jellal pulled her from the waist. Then they heard footsteps and talking coming near to the room they were at.

"Jellal! Levy and Wendy are in the other room, they don't know about what you just said." Lucy whispered she was horrified for the safety of her two friends.

"It's okay Lucy. I already informed Wendy to be careful and your friend Levy is also with her. Before I pulled you, she already smelled my scent and heard me; she already knew that I was near and that there are also others approaching the mansion." Jellal responded to Lucy's statement.

Lucy loosened up upon hearing Jellal's words. She would never have known that there are others who entered the mansion, let alone have the same purpose as they have. When Lucy was about to open her mouth to ask Jellal a question, he covered it once again with his hands and leaned on Lucy. It seemed that Jellal had his attention on the noise outside which can now be heard as the footsteps and talking were now in the room next door.

Jellal then slowly move and opened a cabinet that was in the room, he noticed that there was a lock inside and so he pulled Lucy to enter the cabinet. The space was small so when they tried to position themselves to fit inside the cabinet in order to lock it, their legs were intertwined and Jellal was leaning on Lucy. The position they were in was very awkward for both of them.

"I'm sorry that you're placed in this position Lucy." Jellal said in a soft voice.

"It's okay Jellal. It can't be avoided." Lucy said, a sweat dropped her face. She then was able to take a look on Jellal who had his eyes elsewhere, clearly avoiding eye contact with Lucy. She notices that Jellal did have a very handsome face and that his eyes were a shade of dark brown. Jellal was already self-conscious, he has been aware that Lucy was staring at him; he tried to catch a glance but found himself locked in Lucy's chocolate brown eyes. He suddenly felt himself stop breathing, among the silence inside the cabinet; he could hear his heart pounding louder. He could see that Lucy was turning red on her face, most specially on her cheeks, he wondered if the reason was that it was getting hot inside or is it because... then Jellal was snapped back into the real situation they were in when they heard people entering the room.

"How are we going to find that book? We don't even know how it looks like or what it contains." One of the men that entered the room said. His voice as what Lucy and Jellal heard was a high pitch tone and it seemed to them that he was complaining about searching the book.

"That's right Silas-san. If we do not know what we are searching for, how are we going to look for it?" Another man said when they tried to search around the room, messing up the things inside.

Then Lucy could feel that the men in the other side has stop in their tracks just in front of the cabinet. "Well, what are you waiting for Silas-san, won't you open it?" The man asked the person they call Silas who was the person standing in front of the cabinet. Lucy stop her breathing, she feared that they might open the cabinet and find them.

"Heh. Eventually, the book will come to us." Was Silas response to their questions. "Let's look for it somewhere else. I doubt it is here." They left the room after that and Lucy and Jellal who were holding in their breathing released it.

"Jellal, why are they searching for the book?" Lucy asked in a low voice.

"Because they wanted to trade it for money and after which, proceed with their real request." Jellal answered Lucy straightforward.

"What request is that?" Lucy was curious on how a dark guild discovered about the book.

"To assassinate Ernst Frau." Was Jellal's reply to her next question and with this, he noticed Lucy's change in expression. No words came out from Lucy's mouth as she tried to open them. Then Jellal said, "But I won't let that happen." Then he shifted his focus on the room if it was clear.

Lucy was stunned by Jellal's words. She couldn't believe the Jellal from the tower of heaven was actually trying to prevent an assassination by the dark guild from occurring. Although she already knew that he did change the last time they met, but she did not really expect it that she would hear him say it. Lucy thought, _**'Erza is going to be happy about this when I tell her. She's lucky to have Jellal.'**_ But thinking about that thought made Lucy smile weakly.

"Lucy, Lucy!" She was shaken from her train of thought when Jellal shook her, "Do you know where we could find the book? I presume that you're supposed to be searching for it." Jellal was now staring straight into Lucy's eyes. She could see a glint of concern for the celestial mage since she was in a daze for a short while.

"The book? Not yet. I still can't remember anything from the past." Lucy said, avoiding Jellal's gaze.

"What do you mean by the past?" he questioned Lucy when he heard the word 'past', which meant she might have an idea as to where it could be located.

"Well, it's a long story Jellal and I don't think I have the time to be reminiscing about my childhood memories with Fern that we usually spend outsi- the garden!" Lucy exclaimed to Jellal which made him react and cover her mouth. She blushed and Jellal immediately let go of his hands. Lucy then lowered her voice,

"I remember now. Fern, Otto and I used to, or should I say always spent our time in the garden. There was one time when we were hiding from Otto and we stumbled upon a statue of an angel near the water fountain. When we tried to check it out, we found that a square of marble could be removed and there was a small compartment enough to fit a fishbowl. We've been putting a lot of things that we wanted to hide from everyone, our so called 'treasures', including Vincent-san's biscuits. The book might be there!" Lucy describes and she was showing Jellal her warmest smile which mesmerizes him when she recalled that single memory.

"Okay. Before we proceed, we must make sure that no one sees us and we have to join up with your friends prior to going to the garden." Jellal said. Then he listened if there were still people outside to make sure it was safe to go out. Then he unlocked and opened the cabinet and stepped outside. He held out his hand to guide Lucy from coming out which Lucy took hesitantly.

Then both Jellal and Lucy silently moved to the door, checking if there were still people in the hallways but it was quite. Then he ushered Lucy to move out and enter the room where Levy and Wendy were supposed to be hiding.

"Wendy? Levy-chan? Are you in here?" Lucy said in a soft voice, she was very worried when she split up with her friends.

"Lu-chan! We're here!" Lucy could hear Levy's voice but did not see her. "Up here, Lucy-san!" now it was Wendy's voice but she did not see her also. Then Jellal taped her shoulder, she looked at him, he was pointing at the ceiling, she followed where his fingers were pointing and saw that Levy and Wendy were hiding on top of the cabinet which was a very unusual place to hide. She smiled at the site of her friends who were safe.

Levy and Wendy got down from the cabinet and Lucy and Jellal approached them.

"I'm happy that your both safe." Lucy said and Levy hugged her. "You're safe to, Lu-chan!"

"It was thanks to Jellal-san that we were safe and was quickly able to hide." Wendy mentioned and thanked Jellal.

"Lu-chan, we have to find the book quickly before they do. We still don't have any idea where it is." Levy already had a worried look on her face.

"I think I know where Fern hide the book, I remembered. We have to make our way to the garden." Lucy stated and with these, the group started to move. They were very cautious with their movements. Checking every corner, making sure no one was there to see them moving about in the mansion. They found themselves outside, in the veranda.

"We have to look for the water fountain Levy-chan, Wendy." Lucy instructed. The group assumed that the dark guild people were in the upper levels of the mansion, searching for the book. They proceeded to search the area, the plants were already tall, covering most of the garden, and then they arrived at the center and found the water fountain.

Lucy immediately scanned the area to look for the angel statue.

"There it is." Jellal pointed out to Lucy. Then she saw it, the familiar statue that she always visited with the young master Fern. Lucy approached it and squatted. She searched for the loose marble and found it. She removed the marble and saw the compartment, she peeked inside and there it was the book that Fern made. It was there all this time, waiting for someone to find it.

Lucy took the book from the compartment and dusted it off from dirt. She then stood up and faced Levy, Wendy and Jellal, showing the book to them. The book had a navy blue cover, if you look at it, it was plain but Lucy thought, _**'Why does it feel heavy?'**_ but didn't bother about it.

"That's great Lu-chan! We finally found the book." Levy cried out and tapped Wendy's shoulder. Wendy in return smiled to Lucy.

"Yes, you found the book and you'll eventually be handing it over to us." Someone that came out from behind the trees in the garden said as they approached the water fountain. A group of 7 members came into view, it was already almost dark. Lucy's group did not notice the whole time that it was getting dark. They were frozen into place when they heard someone other than them speak.

"You were right Silas-san, it was the right decision to let them find the book and just wait and follow." The man on the right side of the person they called Silas said.

"Young lady, could you give us that book you're holding right now?" the man on Silas left demanded.

Lucy held the book tightly and said, "I won't."

"Oh. Brave aren't we?" the man called Silas spoke. "Be a nice young lady and give us that book before you regret it. If you don't give that book, this might be the last time you'll be seeing your blue haired friends. You wouldn't like that, don't you?"

"No, Lu-chan. Don't give in to his words. You know that we can take care of ourselves Lu-chan." Levy stated.

"That's right, Lucy-san. Just hold onto that book." Wendy also said.

Then Jellal pulled Lucy to stand at his back and covered her from the members of the dark guild.

"Silas-san, isn't that Jellal Fernandes who was supposed to be imprisoned by the council?" One of Silas' men said out loud.

"I guess it is him. This makes it all the more entertaining." Silas had an evil smirk on his face. "Take out the two girls, kill them if possible. Leave Jellal and the blonde to me." Silas' company dispersed and started circling the group.

"Wendy and Levy, I leave it to you both." Jellal said to both the girls.

"I'll help too!" Lucy exclaimed and tried to step forward but Jellal blocked her.

"Lucy-san, we're going to be fine. Your main mission right now is to keep that book safe." Wendy cited to Lucy.

The dark guild members who surrounded them made their attack Wendy and Levy reacted and went into offense. The others were now starting their fight but the leader, Silas just stood there.

"Do you know why we are the top assassins of the Orbey dark guild?" Silas laughed.

Jellal thought, _**'If only Lucy was not here. I could have finished this. Tch.'**_

"I see. You're worried for your friend over there. Is she that important? It seems that you know what I am capable of Jellal." Silas pointed out. "It seems that we'll be having a hard time retrieving that book if we don't kill either of you so let's finish this up quickly." Silas then raised his hand and from that action, the statues in the garden rose up and were now thrown to where Jellal and Lucy were. Jellal swiftly carried Lucy and jumped to the sides, avoiding the clash of the statues. Lucy was wide eyed; Jellal had blood tickled down from his forehead.

"Lucy." Jellal whispered, making sure Lucy could hear his voice, "he has the ability to control objects, be it inanimate or animate. Be careful. Though he has one flaw in his mag-" Jellal froze.

"Jellal, Jellal?" Lucy cried out, she was about to tap his shoulder when Jellal said, "Lucy, get away!" Lucy was shocked and Jellal acted out, giving Lucy a punch right into the stomach.

She kneeled down, _**'It hurts.'**_ The pain was overwhelming her, her vision became fuzzy, then Jellal approached her, the look on his face was also in pain. Jellal then kicked her hard and she was now lying on the ground, still holding on the book. She received kicks from Jellal and could not move; still bearing the image of Jellal's pained face. Then she heard someone called out, "Lucy!" she heard it, _**'that voice? A familiar voice. Loke?'**_ She felt Jellal was no longer kicking her; Lucy tried her best to keep her vision focus and was able to see two male figures fighting.

Jellal was now fighting with Loke, Lucy knew that they were a no match for Jellal's power. But she had to do something, then she caught a glimpse of Silas who was just watching from the sides, laughing at the fight between Loke and Jellal, it entertained him. Lucy scanned the area and it looked like Wendy and Levy were still fighting the other members of the dark guild, none of them were giving up.

Lucy thought hard of what Jellal said before he was controlled, he did not finish and reveal what the flaw was in Silas' magic but Lucy had an idea and she wanted to test it. So she mustered all her strength and stood up. She took out one of her zodiac keys and called out Virgo.

"You called Hime?" Virgo appeared and was about to bow when she noticed Lucy was bruised all over. "Hime, what happened? Are you alright?" Virgo asked her princess.

"I'm okay Virgo. I need you to do a favour, please hold onto this book and don't let it go. Okay?" Lucy ordered Virgo and gave her the book that she was holding. Then she started walking, approaching Silas.

"I see that you're still up. Oh! It seems that you want to fight me." Silas said, now looking at Lucy approaching him, he was amused by Lucy's strength.

Lucy thought and knew that she was not good in close combat fighting but she had to try. She sped up and approached Silas and tried to kick him.

"Not fast enough." Silas exclaimed, giving Lucy a punch at the side when she approached him, Lucy felt a crack in her ribs. Lucy heard Jellal shouted, "Lucy!" but she immediately reacted after taking the punch and bended, spun around and kicked Silas' legs who then lost his balance, making him fall. Then she saw a knife in Silas' belt and got it, then strikes at Silas leg, making him moan and wither from the pain of being stab by his own knife.

The moment that Silas felt the pain, his magic on controlling Jellal stop. And when Jellal realize this, he stops his attacks on Loke, and then he immediately looks to where Silas was standing before only to find that he was now on the floor. He reacted instantly when Silas was about to raise his finger on Lucy, "Lucy watch out!" Jellal shouted, Lucy tried to look where Jellal shouted, "Hime!" and was grabbed by Virgo, carrying her to a safer place since Jellal suddenly shouted, "Grand chariot!" Directing his magic on where Silas was, an energy attack like a meteor befell on Silas.

Lucy saw what happened to Silas but did not felt pity; she on the other hand was scanning the area, searching for her two friends and saw them. Wendy was trying to help Levy up and assisted her in walking.

"Lucy-san, are you alright?" Wendy was concerned for the celestial mage who she noticed was bruised all over her body.

"I'm fine Wendy." Lucy replied.

"Hime, you are not fine. Look!" Virgo tried to poke Lucy's Left side and she yelped in pain, the injury was caused by the punch.

"Virgo, you didn't have to do that." Lucy exclaimed at her celestial spirit.

"I'm sorry Hime. Will you be punishing me severely?" Virgo has this eager look on her face. Wendy sweat drop at the site.

"Lu-chan!" Levy squealed, she was about to hug Lucy when Virgo blocked her.

"Hime, should I punish your friend?" Virgo asked Lucy in a straight face.

"Stop that Virgo." Lucy demanded, understanding why Virgo blocked Levy and was thankful that she did but her friend Levy pouted.

"Levy, you shouldn't hug Lucy-san right now. It seems that she has a cracked rib and hugging her might do more damage to her rib cage.

"Oh! I'm sorry Lu-chan, I did not know." Levy scratched her back, she had an apologetic face.

"That's fine Levy-chan, I'm happy that you're alright." Lucy said to her friend.

"Lucy, are you okay?" It was Loke who approached them that asked, he was concerned for Lucy's state.

"I'll be okay in no time Loke, you don't have to worry. By the way, where is Jellal?" Lucy scanned the area, looking for a blue haired boy. She then looked at Loke and waited for his answer.

"Jellal said that he would be leaving. He mentioned that the Rune Knights would be arriving in a few minutes for the capture of the members of the dark guild, Orbey. If the knights appeared and found him here, he will also be captured that is why he left.

"What? He left without even showing his face to me right after giving me those kicks?" Lucy was disheartened when she heard Loke explain about Jellal leaving.

"Hime, here is the book that you wanted me to protect." Virgo gave Lucy the book and she looked at it.

"Let's head back to the Frau's mansion and return this book to them.

"Alright!" everyone said.

At the Frau Mansion

"Lucy, are you sure you're alright? I believe we have to bring you to the hospital for your injuries and that includes your friends as well." Was what Ernst had to say when they saw Lucy and her friends coming back from the old mansion.

"No, it alright King Ernst, I mean, Uncle Ernst, I can still hold myself up. Most importantly, we have to complete this mission, here, young master Fern's book." Lucy explained and gave the book to Ernst who hesitantly took it with trembling hands.

"Thank you Lucy, Levy and Wendy for finding the only memory of my brother." Otto said, bowing at them and smiled.

"Your welcome, Otto." Lucy said, and then Levy and Wendy smiled, happy that they were able to finish their request.

"Would you girls want to take a look at the book?" Elizabeth asked the girls and they all said, "Yes, please!"

Then Ernst laid the book in the table and slowly, opened it. At first, nothing was there on the first page, after a while, the book glowed and showed them a four dimensional image. It seemed that Fern created the book with magic, image after image flashed. They were all in awe at the images that they were seeing. Both Ernst and Elizabeth shed tears and Otto had a wonderful smile on his face when he saw the flashed images of the past, a lot of the images were about the time Fern spent with his family and most specially images with Lucy.

"So Lucy-san that is the young master Fern-san, right?" There was now a single image that stayed longer; it was the last picture of the book before the glow disappeared, "Lucy-san?" Wendy looked at Lucy. She was wide eyed, the last picture was imprinted in her mind and now, they noticed that the blank pages of the book were filled with handwriting and pictures.

"Neh, Wendy! What did you see in the last Image?" Lucy asked Wendy suddenly.

"Um... I saw Fern-san. He was a handsome looking boy, black haired, about the age of 7 or 8 years old." Wendy describes what she saw.

"7 or 8?" Lucy repeated what Wendy said.

"Yes, is there something wrong with the image you saw? The images clearly showed that you were close with Fern-san, you two looked very happy, and you were the same age as him." Wendy asked Lucy who was now in a daze.

'_**Same age? Why did I see differently? Something must be wrong here. I clearly did not seean 8 years old boy in the images that were flashed, it was a young man instead who was with me in the picture. And yet, I looked happy? Silky long black hair, almost shoulder length. Who, who was that man?'**_ Lucy was confused that the others did not see what she saw. She wanted to ask the others but she thought no one would possibly answer her. It was clear that it was only her who notice the difference.

As for now, she'll leave it as it is since she was tired. The Frau family insisted that they should take their rest for the night in the mansion and leave the next day and said yes without hesitation. Lucy was treated by Wendy as well as Levy and they had a good rest for the night in the mansion.

The next day, the girls prepared themselves to leave for the 9 o'clock train back to magnolia, to their guild. When they have said their farewells, the girls marched out of the mansion.

Lucy stretched out and was yawning but stopped midway when she remembered the image. Wendy and Levy were ahead of her and she started thinking again.

"If you'll walk that way, you might end up in another world." Someone said, a voice came out from a nearby tree.

Lucy stopped in her tracks upon hearing the voice and she looked at where the voice came from, and saw Jellal leaning on the tree.

"Jellal!" Lucy shouted, pointing at Jellal.

"Hello Lucy." Jellal said and he was walking towards her.

"It seems to me that after finding that book, you look more troubled, or should I say tired?" Jellal cited out his observations, eyeing Lucy's face.

Lucy let out a forced laugh. "No, I'm not troubled. You must be joking."

"You can't lie Lucy. What did you see in the book?" Jellal asked, curious of what bothered Lucy.

She was amazed on how observant Jellal was and was having doubts to explain what she saw to him.

"The images that I saw in the book, the images of my 'childhood friend' who had the same age as me, didn't look like he had the same age as me." Lucy explained.

"What?" Jellal raised his brow, confused at the explanation.

"Well, when we tried to look at the book, what they saw were pictures of my childhood friend, the Frau Family's second son who was 8 years old but what I saw was different, he was not 8, he was more like 16 or 17." Lucy described what she saw and this made Jellal curious as to who that person was.

"Lucy, would you like to find out?" Jellal asked her.

"I would like to find out." Lucy said in a whisper. She felt at that very moment that she wanted to know.

"Then come with me?" Jellal said, smiling and stretching out his hands to Lucy.

Wide eyed, she stared at Jellal's face then down to his outstretched hands. Lucy thought for a moment, she wondered what would happen if she accepted Jellal's offer.

Then she smiled the warmest smile she could make and took Jellal's hand.


	4. Part IV

**Hi everyone! Here it is; the 4****th**** chapter! And as I promised that I would be posting it a few hours after the changes I made, I did it. I'm so proud of myself at keeping my promise. Banzai! So, please read it and enjoy.**

_**oshirajinda**_**: **Well, I'm continuing the story and I'm making effort to put more Jellal and Lucy moments which I'm not used too in this chapter; though mostly, it's mainly focused on them. Hahaha. Have fun reading it as much as I enjoyed writing their moments together. Thank you.

_**leoslady4ever**_**: **Request to continue, granted! Thank you leoslady4ever for taking your time to give me your feedback. I greatly appreciate it.

_**animebunny23**_**: **I know how you feel, I empathize with you! My attention is also on their side, LucyXJellal. Cheers to this pair! Thank you.

_**Yume Daylight**_**: **I never thought I would be able to write Jellal's character that way. Thank you for your feedback! I wouldn't want you to be killed by curiosity so please keep updated. Thank you!

**Chocacho****: **Thank you for loving it. Teehee. Enjoy the update! There would be more to come.

**I hope you find the story interesting as it progresses. I wouldn't want to hold you guys on my blabbing. So, thank you once again for taking your time to read my story and I hope you guys could share to me what you think. If you have anything you want to say or relay to me, you could post it as a review or send me a message. I would be happy to make a reply. Thank you, minna! **

Sincerely,

_**Yuuki Trinity**_

P.S: I made the story according to how I see it and that includes the characters. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

Wendy and levy arrived at the entrance door of the guild, Fairy Tail. Both were reluctant to enter because there should have been another person with them coming back from their mission and yet, that person wasn't there.

When they entered the guild, they immediately scanned the area to look for Mirajane which they saw was busy cleaning the tables. They were approaching her when Mira took notice of the two figures coming closer.

"Wendy, Levy! Welcome back. Ara! Where's Lucy?" asked Mira.

"Ummm..." Wendy hesitated to answer Mirajane's question.

"Lucy said she had something important to do and that's why she stayed in the town where we did the mission. Where is Master?"Levy explained to Mirajane. But before Mira could ask questions further, Natsu has made his appearance.

"Ehh!? Luce's not here? What happened to Luce? And I thought we could go to our next mission with her when you guys come back, I already even picked our next mission because she missed out the last one. Aaaannnnnd- I wanted to tell her that Erza broke her—" Natsu was knocked out by Erza, hitting him in the stomach before he finished his sentence. Wendy, Levy and Mira's sweat dropped.

"Why did Lucy stay behind, Wendy, Levy?" Erza questioned, acting as if nothing happened and no interruption had occurred. "I even brought a souvenir for her since she did not feel well when we left." She was holding a ceramic figurine as big as Happy; it looked like an angel except it had a tail and a disfigured face and was holding a basket. '_**Why is it even holding a basket?'**_ Levy thought.

"Well, Lu-chan said she had some business to attend to that's why she stayed behind. But don't worry, she promised she would come back once she's finished." Levy explained. "By the way Mira, is Master here?" Levy repeated her last question.

"He just arrived from the Guild Master's meeting. He's in his office right now. Is there something wrong Levy?" Mira asked concern in her voice since Lucy who was not herself 2 days ago did not return with the others.

"No, there is nothing wrong Mira. We assure you that but we just have something to give to master from Lucy." Levy had a reassuring look on her face so as not to worry the others or make them doubt of Lucy's well-being.

Wendy and Levy proceeded to Master Makarov's office, leaving a confuse look on the rest.

They reach the Master's office door and knocked.

"Come in." Makarov said from inside the office.

They entered the office and were now facing the master's desk. Paper after papers were filed at his table, the master was reading a paper that seemed like it was from the magic council. When he noticed that the two were now at his front, he raised his head.

"I see that you've return. Did you destroy anything?" Instantly asking and raising a brow, hoping to hear a positive answer that they did not destroy anything and he would not be receiving any letter from the magic council nor from town they were in during the request.

"No, master. We guarantee you that we did not destroy anything during our mission. We have successful finished the request with less injuries. I think. Ha-ha." Levy said, forcing a laugh by the thought of less injury, remembering how Lucy broke her rib cage.

"That's good to hear my children. Mmm... Where is Lucy?" Makarov asked, noticing that Lucy was not with them.

"Master, Lucy stayed behind in Ariel Town after our mission and she wanted us to give you this letter." Levy said, handing out the letter to Makarov as Lucy instructed them to.

Makarov opened the letter and found Lucy's neat handwriting. He silently read the letter.

Dear Master Makarov,

I felt that there was a need to give you a letter so that I would not worry you or the rest. If ever they find out that I did not come back from the mission with Wendy and Levy, I know and above else, you would surely know what 'those people' would do. If they do rush out, you would be the only one capable to stop them. Rest assured Master that I am fine, there is just something that I feel or need to clear out since this past few days I have always felt bothered. I hope with just this, you could explain to the rest that I will come back to my home, alive and whole.

Sincerely,

Lucy

Makarov finished reading the letter and folded it back and placed it in his drawer. He then had his attention to both the girls.

"Wendy, Levy, would you tell how your mission went?" He asked.

Wendy then described how their mission went, excluding the parts where Jellal was there, making the story convincing as it is the 'truth' and this was because Lucy directed them to explain it this way.

"I see. Thank you for that Wendy. Mmm.." Then Makarov stood up and silently walked to the door, abruptly opening it and when he did so, Wendy and Levy saw Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and even Erza, the 'gang' fell to the floor.

"I guess we have a lot of eavesdropper by the door." Makarov said. "Since you've heard the story from sticking your ears at my office door, why don't all of you wait by the hall until I'm done talking with them then you could ask them yourselves about their mission and about Lucy as well. Erza, as the wisest in the group, you should probably lead the way?" Makarov cited to Erza.

"Yes, Master. You guys, let's go." Erza commanded.

"But-" Natsu whined but Erza glared at the 'gang' and they all silently followed. Makarov heard them instantaneously say, "Aye!" when they saw Erza's eyes.

With Erza being the last, closed the door.

"Levy, I believe there are some missing parts in Wendy's story?" Makarov stated, looking at Levy.

"Well, Master, we actually had some help in the mansion. Lucy specifically instructed us to leave those parts out because she predicted that 'they' would probably sneak in and listen to our explanation." Levy partially laughed because it did happen, scratching her head.

"Knowing those idiots, she was right." Makarov said. "Now tell me Levy, who helped you in the mansion?" asked Makarov.

"Jellal." Levy answered Makarov's question.

"Well, to think that he would be there." Makarov said, surprised by the mention of his name. "And is Jellal with Lucy right now?" asked Makarov.

"Yes, he is. Jellal said that he would help Lucy." Levy replied.

"Then that is fine. As long as I am sure that she is in no trouble, I believe she is in good hands." Was the last sentence Makarov said and dismissed them from the office.

Located at the border of the town, there was a bar. Lucy and Jellal who was wearing a hood in order to cover up his face can be seen talking to each other.

"Jellal, are you sure about helping me? I think I can do this on my own. I don't see any danger in finding out who that person was." Lucy said, holding onto her glass of shake.

"Mmm... This is fine. To tell you honestly, I was curious about that book as well. I had a feeling it was a different book, and the feeling was very familiar." Jellal directly replied.

Lucy felt a little disappointed at Jellal's answer, _**'Wait, why would I be disappointed? Lucy, get a grip!'**_ She slaps her cheeks with her palm causing it to redden.

"Are you okay Lucy?" Jellal asked, he wondered why she acted that way.

She had a forced laugh, "ha-ha. I'm fine, nothing to be disappointed about – Er, I mean worry about." Lucy's sweat drop, it was unusual for her to act this way.

"And Lucy, another reason is... I'm sorry! I greatly apologize for what I did to you yesterday. It was morally wrong for me to do those things to you and I did not even apologize right after I did it and just left. I'm sorry!" Jellal breathed out and bowed his head in front of Lucy who was just sitting across him.

"Wait Jellal, raise your head! Everyone's watching, really, its fine; I accept your apology so please stop that. And it wasn't even your fault. You were controlled by that Silas guy, so no harm done, okay?" Lucy was flustered by Jellal's sudden act. But even though she was embarrassed, she was very happy. She didn't think that Jellal would apologize for his action that he was just forced or controlled to do.

"By the way Jellal, isn't Ultear and Meldy supposed to be your company. Where are they actually?" Lucy asked out of the blue, remembering that Jellal's real company was Ultear and Meldy who he formed a group with.

"Well, probably by now they are on their way to the next town since they have already finished their task in the Orbey guild." Jellal responded.

"What do you mean task?" Lucy asked him, she was now curiously looking at Jellal.

Jellal noticed Lucy's curious look and noted that she had her head tilted sideways, waiting for Jellal's response and he thought the way she did it was adorable and had his eyes locked with her, now they were staring at each other until Lucy became aware of this and instantly averted her eyes and turned her head away, not showing her cheeks tinted in pink.

Jellal was shocked by Lucy's instant reaction and wondered why she did it only then that the thought sink in, he immediately blurted out, "Ah! You see, we- we're supposed to be er- what do call that, um- we're the crime sorcière," Jellal trying to compose himself, stopping the stuttering, "we eliminate dark guilds whose movements may be do evil remember? This is what we do to atone for the crimes we have committed ourselves." Jellal finished his sentence with effort.

Lucy took notice of Jellal's stuttering and was amused by it, she was about to laugh but decided not to and eventually listened to his explanation.

"I see. So that was why you were in the mansion. I've been wondering for awhile now on how you ended up in that place and knew about that guild and their purpose of being there." Lucy said.

"So, what's you plan now Lucy?" Jellal asked her.

"That... I don't know." She had an honest reply as she scratched her head, her sweat dropped. She really didn't know where to start. She was now even wondering why she took Jellal's offer. But one thing is for certain though, those memories she lost, she wants to remember it and the person who made that book, she wants to find out who that person really was.

"Well, I guess you have to come with me first." Jellal said, standing up after finishing his drink and heading to the door.

"Where are we going?" Lucy questioned hastily as she hurriedly finish her drink as well.

"We have to meet up with Ultear and Meldy of course." Jellal said.

"Ehh? In the next town?" Lucy asked, Jellal stopped just outside the bar's door.

"Since you have no clue on where to start with your search on finding out about that person you saw in the book, then I guess we have to meet up with Ultear and Meldy first, seeing as it was I who wanted to help you out, I must inform them." Jellal said "Let's go?".

"Oh- Okay!" Lucy said.

At the woods, just a few kilometres from Kumashima, the town next to Ariel.

"Ultear, where is he? We've been here since early morning and he should probably have done his part since last night, right?" Meldy whined, tired of waiting for Jellal to arrive.

"It is surprising that he has not yet arrived and to think this town is just a few hours of walk from the previous town we were in. This is unlikely." Ultear said, _**'where are you Jellal?'**_ she thought.

Lucy and Jellal were now walking in the woods.

'_**My feet are killing me and we've been walking for hours now. This is the most awkward turn of events; neither of us was even able to keep talking for more that 3 minutes!'**_ She merely screamed through her head, Lucy's feet hurt. They've been walking and have already passed the town of Kumashima and are now in the woods. All through out their walk both have been silent, they had a conversation but neither of them seems to come up with a topic that could keep the conversation longer. Lucy wanted to avoid any topic related to Erza, the thought just makes her disheartened and neither did Jellal want to talk about her with Lucy, making them both self-conscious.

"Hey Jellal, Umm- are we almost there?" Lucy asked, she was hesitant to ask this to Jellal who was just three steps ahead of her. She was afraid that he might thought that she's complaining about their 'trip'.

Then suddenly, when he was about to answer.

"Kyaa!" Lucy yelped. Jellal immediately reacted and looked back, discovering Lucy faced down on the ground.

"Lucy!" he instinctively sprinted to where Lucy fell. "Are you alright Lucy?" concern evident in his voice and upon hearing it, Lucy looked up to see Jellal's face and saw that he's face filled with concern changed into a very troubled look now that he saw her face.

"I'm fine Jellal. I just accidentally tripped. I did not notice that there was a rock. Nothing to worry about." Lucy let out a forced laugh. Her sweat drop, _**'Lucy, this is no time to be acting clumsy. He must probably think I'm useless by now'**_, she thought and she looked depressed.

Jellal noticed Lucy's face, "Lucy, it's my fault that you fell because I did not pay attention. I'm sorry." Jellal said and with this, he moved closer and slipped his left hand and arm to Lucy's leg and the other arm slipped at Lucy's back, shifting his weight to his legs, he stood up, carrying her bridal style.

'_**Ehhhhhhhhhhhh!'**_ Was what her thoughts shouted. "Wait! Jellal, what are you doing!?" Lucy felt dizzy after the sudden shift of position; she was not able to think clearly, all she could see was Jellal's face. She wondered why she was being carried and felt the rush of blood going through her body and spreading to her face. "Jellal, put me down!" She exclaimed.

"I will Lucy, but we have to find a good spot." Jellal said, as he looked at Lucy and showed her his warm smile with a clear hint of concern. This caught her by surprise; she did not expect to see this look from him. Then, his sentence hit her, flashes of images came to her mind causing her to feel lightheaded.

"What d-d-do you mean good s-spot?" Lucy asked, stuttering was obvious in her sentence.

Jellal just continued to smile, the look of concern never disappeared in his handsome face and was probing the area they were at; he found a big rock a few meters away from where they were, it was right beside a big tree and walked towards it.

"This should be a good spot." He said, and then he placed Lucy down on the rock, in a sitting position.

Lucy wondered why she was carried, it wasn't necessary until she felt it, the pain in her legs, the throbbing in her head which would have caused the light-headedness. She looked at the site where she felt the pain and saw her knees were bleeding and had scratches, and then she had her hand over her forehead and felt a sting, "Ouch! That definitely hurts." As she realize, there was a wound and she saw slight blood in her fingers that she used to touch her forehead.

Lucy did not notice that she was wounded from the fall, nor did she notice that the rock that caused this was not that very big and it wasn't that small either. _**'How could I be so clumsy? That rock! And me and my filthy thoughts.'**_ she thought, embarrassed, she cursed the rock that did this to her beautiful knees and face. And she wasn't even aware of her wounds because of the site of Jellal's worried look for her which she now knows why.

"Lucy, we have to treat your wounds. I'm sorry Lucy." Jellal said in an apologetic tone.

"No, no Jellal. It's not your fault, it was me, and I fell because I was not paying attention to where I was walking. You shouldn't apologize." Lucy said.

"Well, allow me to treat your wounds Lucy." Jellal said. And Lucy nodded.

* * *

**Note:**

**Hello! So, how did you find this chapter? I'm all ears. If you have some tips that could help me making it better, I would gladly accept them. Hope you like this chapter. I'll be posting the next chapter soon but I won't say exactly when. :) Thank you for reading! Have a great day everyone.**

Sincerely,

_**Yuuki Trinity**_


	5. Part V

**Good day, everyone! I'm back to present to you part 5. Sorry for the long wait, I had a lot of adjustments to do with my everyday life. I finally found the time to update this story. So, how did you find the story so far? Thank you for the reviews and follows, as well as for the favorites. I am extremely happy and hope that you'd continue to support this story as much as I planned to continue it. Once again, I'm sorry (*Bows head) and thank you(*smiling like an idiot). Don't forget to post your reviews/feedbacks! Until next time minasan. Arigatou. :)**

Sincerely,

_**Yuuki Trinity**_

P.S: I made the story according to how I see it and that includes the characters. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

Jellal pulled out a small box from the bag hanging by his belt. "It's usually Ultear doing this whenever we have injuries but I carry this with me in cases I need it." He opened the small box and Lucy caught what was inside. There were bandages and some small bottles.

"Lucy, please bear the pain for a little while." Jellal said, as he got some water from the jug they were bringing and poured it on a small cloth. "I have to clean the wound first before I cover it up." He then slowly reached out to Lucy's wounded leg and started cleaning.

Lucy felt Jellal's warm hands on her leg, he made sure that he was gentle when was cleaning the wound. This act made Lucy flush all the more and it made her a little dizzy since was hit on the forehead when she fell.

Jellal was now rubbing ointment on her wound and putting some bandages, making sure that it was neat and he did a pretty good job with it. Then he proceeded on cleaning the wound that Lucy got on her forehead. Lucy was staring at Jellal as Jellal treated her; she noticed that he was rather deep in thought while treating her wounds.

'_**Lucy you're a very good person and lately, I've been illogical. I'm sorry.'**_ After thinking through, Jellal gave out a heavy sigh, he made a decision, a decision he thought would be for the best. Lucy noticed his act because she had her eyes on Jellal all this time, and Jellal was now looking straight at Lucy's face, then she gave him a warm smile. A smile that he did not know that it made Lucy's chest tight for a reason she was doubtful of.

At the same time that Jellal was buried deep in his thoughts, Lucy was also in contemplation, _**'It shouldn't have to be in the first place, I guess I just got carried away with that moment.' **_Lucy remembered that time when she and Jellal hid inside the cabinet._** 'But with this, it's for the best and my friends, my family are more important.'**_

Jellal was finished treating her wounds, keeping the things and cleaning up the mess, he stood up.

"Are you okay now?" Jellal asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. We better start moving, right? It's already starting to get dark." Lucy replied.

"Are you sure you can start moving with your wounds?" Jellal still had the hint of concern in his voice.

"I'm fine, Jellal. These wounds are nothing compared to the broken rib cage I got the other day. Ha-ha." Lucy let out a soft laugh and Jellal winced at the mention of broken rib cage, he remembered how he punched and kicked Lucy in the mansion, he frowned at those memories.

Then Jellal reached out his hand to Lucy to help her stand up.

"What's that frown for? What's done is done and you already apologize for it, that's good enough. So Jellal, thank you for helping me out-" Lucy, stopping to catch a breath before continuing her next set of words, "And I'm very happy that Erza has someone like you." there it was, Lucy's decision.

Jellal was stunned by Lucy's word. Then he relaxed his tensed shoulder, "Your welcome Lucy. I would do anything to help out a friend." He outstretched his hand to Lucy, and she reached for it, both shaking hands. "Friend." Was Lucy's last word and Jellal's resolve to his earlier thoughts.

"Oh-ho! What do we have here? It seems that we found some lost couple." A man that came out from the trees said. He was accompanied by four other people.

"Couple?" Lucy said, bewildered that they thought of them as a couple.

"Who are you people?" Jellal said, alert by the sudden appearance of the group and stepping forward, blocking Lucy from their sight. Lucy was confused by Jellal's action before it sand in, he was trying to protect her, again.

"Trying to protect your Hime there, Ouji-sama? We are just merely travellers trying to pass through these woods." The man at the front said, he was a bearded man and was well built. He wore a sleeveless shirt and Jellal could see that he had a lot of scars.

"Travellers? If you guys are what you claim to be, then why are you holding out a sword there?" Jellal pointed out that the tall man behind the bearded guy was holding on a sword on his right hand and on his other hand, he was holding a big sack, carrying it over his shoulder, and it was rather big and bulky. Lucy was wondering what was inside when, at that moment, she saw it move, _**'Eeehhhhhhh! It's moving!'**_ she screamed inwardly.

"Jellal, the sack! It moved!" Lucy said, grabbing Jellal's arm and shaking it. He also noticed the movement from the sack and they heard a moan coming from the inside. Jellal and Lucy were both surprised by the sound.

"Jellal, I don't think they're just travellers." Lucy said.

"I know that Lucy. Basing from they're appearance, they don't _look_ like travellers. So Lucy, please stay back. I will handle this." Jellal calmly said, standing in Lucy's way. Somehow, his words rang in Lucy's ear and she felt irritated by it.

"And you say that we're friends?" Lucy said, her eyes overshadowed by the fringes of her hair.

Jellal looked at Lucy, dumbfounded by her words. He saw her face that clearly showed that she was pissed off, "Lucy, I am just trying to protect you." Jellal said hastily.

"I don't need you to protect me, Jellal. It seems that you have forgotten, I am a fairy tail mage, and fairy tail mages fight alongside by their friends. I can stand on my own." Lucy firmly stated.

Jellal didn't know how to react, he was wrong to doubt that Lucy was not really capable of moving on her own. He felt happy that she was there with him. "I'm sorry Lucy. Then I guess I have to bother you to helping me out so that we could finish this because by now, I fear that Ultear's already at her edge from waiting." Jellal finally said and Lucy immediately showed a wide grin.

"Help me!" Jellal and Lucy heard the cry from the sack and they reacted instantly.

Lucy took out one of her golden keys and called upon Taurus, "The gate of Taurus, Open!" And Taurus instantly appeared.

"Lucy, nice body! I will always protect you and your heavenly bod-" Taurus was stopped by Lucy as she pulled out her whip and smacked Taurus. Jellal heard it and Lucy saw a smirk on his face; he was definitely sure what word came next after 'heavenly'.

"Taurus! The sack! Someone's inside it." Lucy's face flushed, she instructed Taurus and pointed at the tall man who was carrying the sack that now kept on moving.

"As you wish, Miss Lucy!" Taurus charged to the tall man, swinging his axe at the man, Taurus' axe was then blocked by the sword that the man was holding onto.

Then the Tall man felt something grip on his wrist, stopping his hand that was holding onto the sword from moving, he then saw it was Lucy's whip and as she pulled, it tightened.

"Taurus, now!" Lucy shouted.

Taurus then hoisted a kick to the man, almost bringing him to the ground, loosening his grip to the sack he was carrying. Taurus threw another punch to the man and the man fell on his back but Lucy got hold of the sack before the man fell on it with her whip. She instantly threw the sack in the air, realizing what she did; she panicked and tried to catch where the sack would drop. Just in time to seize the sack, she stumbled on the ground, earning yet another injury and hearing a, "eeeekkk" from the sack.

"Ouch! That huuuuurtss!" After trying to sit up, Lucy immediately untied the sack and found a girl inside. She was a girl around her age, she had her hands tied in her back and was blindfolded. She was trembling from fear. Lucy untied her hands and the blindfold. When the girl saw her, she threw herself to Lucy's arm and cried. Lucy was shocked by this action but patted her head instead, calming the girl down into sobs.

Lucy then looked where Jellal was supposed to be fighting and found him a few meters away from where they were and saw that he was holding one of the men by the collar while the rest laid sprawled to the ground in Jellal's feet. He then gave his last punch that made the man unconscious, dropping him to the ground.

'_**Amazing! Ehh? He took the rest of them and I only took only one of the guys -with Taurus.'**_ Lucy bowed her head down, depressed by that fact.

Then the girl in her arms who was now calmed looked up to Lucy.

"Thank you for saving me." The girl said.

"What's your name and where are you from?" Lucy asked the girl.

"My name is Marie and I am from Kumashima town." The girl named Marie replied.

"Why were you in that sack Marie, what happened?" Lucy questioned her; curious on how she was placed in that kind of state.

"They were going to use me as bait for my father. Those guys, they used to work for us in our factory but father kicked them out after finding out that they have been stealing father's wine products a couple of days ago. Then this happened, they took me in the house while my father was out. They planned for father to give them our factory in exchange for me." Marie explained, saddened by the events that occurred.

"Are these the only men who kidnapped you?" Jellal asked. Lucy was then bewildered that she saw him now tightening the ropes, tying the group of men, _**'Incredible! So fast.' **_Lucy thought because one minute the unconscious bodies were still scattered on the ground, now they were bundled and all tied up.

"Yes, from what I know, there were only five. And they are also the only people that father kicked out." Marie stated.

"Then I guess you better go back to the town since it's still not far from here. Tell your father about these people so that they will receive the punishment they deserve." Jellal said.

"But-." Marie said, hesitant to say something.

"It's alright. I have someone who can go with you." when Lucy said this, Jellal raised a brow. Thinking it was him and was about to refuse when Lucy shouted, "Gate of the lion, open!"

Loki then suddenly appeared and bowed his head. "You called, Lucy?"

"Loki, I have a favour to ask." Lucy said to him.

"Anything for you, Lucy. Oh—Jellal." Loki instantly noticed Jellal standing by the unconscious men. "I can clearly see that you did not need any help and had no problem protecting Lucy as well. Thank you."

Jellal smiled and replied, "I also received help from Lucy, you don't have to thank me and besides, I should be the one saying something to you. I'm sorry about what I did to you back at the mansion, Loki?"

"It was fine. It's what I do, anything to protect Lucy from harm." Loki said, kneeling and attempting to kiss Lucy's hand which she immediately withdrew from Loki's grip.

"Loki! Can you please accompany this girl, Marie to Kumashima town? We just rescued her from her kidnappers and she has to go back to her father because he might be looking for her by now." Lucy mentioned, ushering Marie to Loki, covering up her embarrassment from Loki's act.

"Well, of course Lucy. I would be honoured to escort this beautiful girl back to her father." Loki said, stretching his hands out to Marie, who was doubtful to take his outstretched hands.

"It's okay Marie. He won't harm you, he's my friend and I trust him. You're in safe hands." Lucy smiled when she told her.

After listening to Lucy, Marie agreed for Loki to accompany her and said her final thank you and goodbye to Lucy and Jellal. Lucy instructed Loki that once he returns Marie to her father, Loki can return to the spirit world.

When they finally disappeared from the path, Lucy and Jellal started their walk again heading to where Jellal was supposed to meet with Ultear and Meldy when suddenly, they saw two figures approaching them.

"So this was where you were. Do you know how long we've been waiting for you in the woods? Have you forgotten that we are not supposed to be staying in one area for too long because we're fugitives?" Ultear, who did not notice Lucy but only looked directly at Jellal, had her hands in a fist. Jellal instantly knew that something not good would happen to him a few minutes after when he saw Ultear's indescribable face of anger mixed with tiredness.

"Jellal, you definitely deserve this." Ultear said in gritted teeth. Jellal saw that she was now holding spices in her other hand while the other pulled Meldy, who was almost tearful, closer to her; she knew what was going to happen to her. Jellal quickly saw that Meldy's right wrist was glowing in pink and immediately looked at his wrist and noticed the same glow.

"Nooooo-" Jellal choked, he saw that Ultear pushed the spices into Meldy's mouth. The moment that the spices were in her mouth, he also felt it. What he hated the most were spices and he most specially hated it when it is forced into his mouth, Meldy's mouth when she is using sense link with him. Jellal knelt down, feeling the spiciness in his mouth, his lips starting to turn red.

Lucy who saw the scene in front of her was speechless. She didn't have the slightest intention on interfering nor does she have any plans of having her presence known. Jellal and Meldy were now on their knees, catching their breaths after having a couple of handful spices shoved into their mouths.

When Ultear finally calmed down from her anger, she saw the person right beside Jellal. At first, she did not know who the person was until she got a clear picture of the blond girl; a mage she knew was from fairy tail.

"Lucy?" Ultear asked in shock by her appearance.

"Hi, Ultear. It's nice to see you again?" Lucy forced out a laugh, she definitely didn't want to get to the bad side of Jellal's real company.


End file.
